mark of athena
by greekfreak101
Summary: Will the greeks and romans fight? Who does Reyna like now? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like it. I'm only in sixth grade, so it might not be that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Chapter 1- Annabeth

"All aboard! The _Argo II _is ready to set sail," Leo shouted.

Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, and half of Camp Half-Blood were going. Even Chiron and Grover went with them. Once everyone was on the ship, Leo lifted the ship into the air and then they were moving.

Annabeth was really tired, so she decided to take a nap, and maybe get some peaceful sleep. But of course, being a demigod and all, she didn't get it. Annabeth walked into her room and passed out on her bed.

…

In her dream, Annabeth was in a roman coliseum. All around her, her friends were surrounded by monsters, but she couldn't move to help any of them.

"_This is what it will come to, if you don't join me. Join me and all your friends will be saved,"_ a voice as soft as dirt said. Annabeth knew who it was. Gaea.

"NEVER!" Annabeth shouted, "I will never join you!"

"_Ah, foolish girl, do you want to get your precious boyfriend killed? If you don't, then join me and he will be saved. You two could live a long, happy life together, and let the others try and save the world."_ Gaea said.

Percy was fighting the Minotaur, when he made his mistake, and the Minotaur ran into him, sending Percy flying back 50 feet. Percy hit the wall of the coliseum and wouldn't get up.

"Noooo!" Annabeth screamed.

Gaea chuckled and Annabeth's dream went blank.

Annabeth woke up screaming, when Jason, Piper, and Leo came into her room.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Leo asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all," Annabeth replied.

"Gaea?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded. "You guys should go to sleep," she said. They walked out, like that was a good idea. Annabeth thought she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, as she lied back down on her. She did though, and for the first time since Percy disappeared, dreams stayed away from her. She woke up from her nap just in time for dinner. Most of the campers took a nap, just like Annabeth. She went upstairs to find Leo making tofu tacos for everyone. That night dinner was quiet, because everyone was anxious to meet the romans and see Percy again. After dinner, Annabeth got into her grey pajama pants and a white tank top and went up onto the deck. Everyone else was in bed, so it was quite peaceful that night. There was a gentle breeze, and all the stars glowed beautifully that night. In the sky, Annabeth found Zoe's constellation and stared at it sadly.

"Nice night, isn't it?" A voice said behind her. She jumped and looked behind her. It was Jason.

"Whoa! Jason what are you doing here? You scared me," Annabeth asked.

"Really?" Jason said, "I thought it was hard to scare you. Anyways, as for me being here, I just needed to clear my head. I'm kind of nervous to see my family again."

"I wouldn't blame you. I feel the same way about seeing Percy again. I mean, what if he forgot me and doesn't love me anymore? Or worse, what if he has a new girlfriend? What will happen then?"

Jason sighed, "Who knows, but we'll find out then. For now you should get some sleep." Annabeth nodded and took one last sad look at Zoe's constellation.

When Annabeth got to her room, she passed out on her bed and had another dreamless sleep, until she was awoken by a huge THUD!

"Attention all Greeks, we have landed at the roman camp," Leo said over the intercom.

It took her a while, but then Annabeth's brain woke up. ROMAN CAMP! Her mind shouted. She shot out of bed and brushed her hair. She was about to change when Jason came in and said, "Time to see Percy again and meet the romans." At this Annabeth ran past Jason, still in her pajamas, and up to the deck.

"Hey Annabeth, I hope you know that you're still in your pajamas," Leo told Annabeth.

_Crap!_ She thought, and then cursed in ancient Greek, as she looked down at her pajamas.

"Too late to change now," Piper said, coming from behind Annabeth. "It looks like they're waiting for us."

"Yeah. Looks like I get to meet the romans in pajamas. Yeah." Annabeth said in sarcastic way.

Jason got off first. "Come on Annabeth. Let's go meet some romans," Leo said. Annabeth nodded and followed Jason off the boat. When she got off, she saw roughly 200 roman soldiers ready to attack. Two of them, a boy and a girl, were wearing purple bed sheets, with purple cloaks. Annabeth guessed they were the leaders because of their outfits. The girl had dark hair tied back in a French braid and dark eyes. Annabeth thought she looked familiar. The boy had wind-blown black hair with sea green eyes. He had a strong aura around him almost like a god. Annabeth knew who the boy was immediately. He was her long lost boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Percy said, "Please introduce yourselves, Greeks." He didn't look that different, but the way he acted was different. He was more leaderly and disciplined. Annabeth was heartbroken. He didn't even look at her.

"My name is Jason Grace, son of Zeus or Jupiter. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva." He said pointing to Annabeth. "This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus." He said pointing to Piper, who was right next to him. "This is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan." Jason finished, pointing to Leo, who was next to Piper.

"My name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion," Reyna stated.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon or Neptune, also Praetor of the Twelfth Legion," Percy announced. He pointed to Annabeth and said, with a wink, "But you can call me Seaweed Brain."

Was it good? Please review and tell me! I beg you!

-greekfreak101


	2. Discontinue

**Sorry if you thought this was an update, but it isn't.**

**Sorry to say this, but I am discontinuing this story. The real book will come out soon, so I see no point. Plus, I lost all my other chapters that i had written out. Again sorry. go to www. rick riordan. com to see the summary to MOA. It sounds so good.**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
